Episode 1411 (24th July 1974)
Plot Bet and Betty aren't pleased that they're having to clean the Rovers as Hilda's been sacked. Annie tells them that Gertie will be joining as housekeeper tomorrow. Hilda starts work as normal, not realising Annie was serious about sacking her. Betty fetches Annie who makes it quite clear that her employment is terminated. Hilda re-scatters the dirt before she leaves. Gertie agrees to move into The Flying Horse as she can have a room there but doesn't know how to tell Annie. Freda happily offers to do it for her. Megan gets annoyed at Vera arguing with Idris and Tricia, putting off the Corner Shop customers. Ken writes a speech for his final day at Bessie Street School. Annie reveals Lucille will not be returning to the Rovers so offers Gertie a room permanently. Gertie tells her that she's too late as she's got somewhere else with a room. Bet and Betty find out from Gertie where she's going to and that Stan is now a regular at The Flying Horse. Neither Minnie and Albert are sure about the Hopkins family. Vera wants to move her sick mother in but Idris and Megan join forces and refuse. Bet and Betty resolve to get Hilda her job back to avoid having to clean themselves. Annie is furious to find out from Freda that Gertie's new job is at The Flying Horse. She tells Freda she reminds her of Nellie Harvey. Betty warns Vera against being a slave to the shop. Albert drops off his shopping list in the shop and expects delivery. Vera refuses but Megan overrules her. She's furious and decides to leave. Bet tells Hilda that the position at the Rovers is still open and that Stan is now a Horse customer. Ken is given an inscribed tankard and a briefcase by the school as leaving gifts. Hilda tells Stan off for drinking when he owes her money. Annie takes Hilda back but without the rise she asked for. Vera packs and leaves for her mother's. Granny is delighted while Idris isn't at all bothered. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans Guest cast *Gertie Robson - Connie Merigold *Freda Barry - Joy Stewart Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *44 Victoria Street - Bedsit Notes *Albert Tatlock lists some of the previous Corner Shop owners as being "Old Mrs Cartwright", Elsie Lappin and Florrie Lindley. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Family war breaks out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,500,000 homes (5th place). Category:1974 episodes